swanfandomcom-20200214-history
Setup
Swan Setup Quick vs Core In Swan, we have two types of setup options; Quick and Core setup. By selecting quick setup, Swan will automatically select and configure a default business environment for you. This will enable you to get up and running quickly. You can still make adjustments to any part of the system along the way. Note: If you have skip the Quick setup option and performed manual setup in Swan, there will be a notification indicates that you have already run auto setup or created an opening balance data under this setup option. While Core setup modules allow you to configure the main modules required to run Swan and manage your accounts with the type of business that you are running. To view these two setup processes, you may click at 'Quick Setup' button to view stages of their paths and steps. Company Company Information # Data from the setup company information will appear in the company official documentation such as invoices, receipts and credit or debit note. # Click Update Company Info at your setup wizard or go to Setup >> Company Information # Key in your company name, registration number and the company GST number (if applicable). # Enter the company contact details such as registered contact name and company full address. # The Registration No. Label field represents how your Company Registration Number is identified. This label will be appeared in documents such as invoices. Eg: Your Company is identified by the Business Registration number, therefore set Registration No. Label to Business Registration. Company Logo You may also add your company logo. The logo will appear in the company official documentation such as invoices, receipts and credit or debit note. Contacts A contact is essentially the address book of your suppliers and clients. Opening your Contact List To view the contact list, move your mouse over Setup >> Contacts >> Click on ' Contacts List' to view your contact list. How to create a new contact Move your mouse over Setup >> Contacts >> Click on Create New Contacts or you may go to contact list and click ‘New Contact’ button. Fill up the required information as shown below: Inventory An inventory is a list of your stock items. Opening your Item List Move your mouse over Setup >> Inventory >> Manage Items to view your item/stock list How to create a new item *Once you have setup your inventory list you will need to link these items with its financial accounts and tax codes in order for the system to be able to calculate your GST entries. Add Quantity Batch # Quantity batch function is useful to record company previous stock on hand before using the system. The stock value must match the inventory account values on opening balance. This function applicable for items with no pending payment or partial payment. Items with incomplete transactions processes should undergo purchase/sales process flow with backdated invoices. # It can also be used to add ad-hoc batches without a purchase flow. In this scenario, users will need to perform journal entries to reflect value of these items in inventory asset accounts. # Go to Setup >> Inventory >> Add Qty Batch # Select item brand and category, if applicable. # Select stock group/sub category, if applicable. # Users also able to select department where the stock will be assigned to. Once a department has been chosen, the amount of the stock added will only reflected at the account of users within that department. # Enter batch purchase date # Key in the Qty Purchase – the quantity purchased for this batch (include stock on hand and stock that had been sold). # Key in the Qty Remaining – the quantity of existing stock on hand as at current date # Enter the purchase price. # Click on Create Quantity Batch button on top left of the table Users Management Tenant admin is able to manage users by limiting user’s accessibility to modules to ensure the company data security. As employees left or changed their roles within the company, their access to data or modules will also need to be changed or removed concurrently. Add Users # To setup new users, the tenant admin will need to set up a user ID and password for each user, and then assign roles to them which determined their accessible modules. Multiple roles can be assigned to a user depending on his or her job scope at the company. Setting up users enables the company to control access and for the purpose of tracking transaction record history. # Click Add New User button at Setup module # Key in the user information such as name, username and email. Username for each user within the same company code must be unique. # Select the corresponding role for the user based on your company organizational chart. # Check the Email password to user checkbox if you want to email user the default password. Change User’s Access # Tenant admin can change user’s access by changing their role in the system. # To change the role, go to Setup >> User List. # Select the edit icon of the employee that requires changes in role. # Select the new role and click Update button. # The new role will take effect after the user log out and log into the system. Remove User’s Access # Tenant admin can remove user’s access by deactivate the user. # To deactivate a user, go to Setup >> User List. # Click on the deactivate button for the employee. # Once it was confirmed, the user will be in a deactivate license section. Tenant admin will not be able to re-activate the user. # To re-activate the user, tenant admin will have to contact Service Provider’s support team. Managing User License # Tenant admin will be able to manage and oversee number of users available for the system. # Number of user available will decreased when number of users increased. # The system will not allow tenant admin to create new user when the number of available user license equal to 0 (zero). Tenant admin will have to contact service provider’s support team to request for more user licenses. # Deactivate user will not be consider as an active user, therefore, it will not use the user license available. Setting User’s Role # Tenant admin is able to manage each user’s sign-on details whilst assigning the job role and accessibility. # To set user’s role, go to Setup >> User List. # The following table explains in details each role that available in the system. The same information can be found on Setup tab menu, System Roles. __FORCETOC__